


Chara in wondertale

by BlueWaterRays



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland, Alphys - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Flowey - Freeform, Fontcest, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Underfell, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Undyne - Freeform, Yandere Sans, underswap - Freeform, yandere underswap sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWaterRays/pseuds/BlueWaterRays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara follows a white rabbit through the rabbit-hole, into the world of wondertale!</p><p> </p><p> Influenced by this post, drawn by ursik-l-in-junk-mind; http://ursik-l-in-junk-mind.tumblr.com/post/146845783448/i-fucked-up-the-line-layers-so-no-colours-sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down Through The Rabbit Hole

In a faraway place, protected by seas and trees of green, lived two twin sisters named Chara and Frisk, together with their parents in a small cottage. Presently they were both sitting outdoors, with Frisk reading an interesting novel while Chara just sat around, bored. She couldn't understand how reading a book with nothing but letters in black could be any kind of fun, so instead of looking at the environment or continue peeping inside her five minutes younger sibling's book, she decided to just study her sister's content visage instead. On the outside they were almost look alikes except for Chara's more red chins, yellow skin and darker hair. The inside however, is where the true difference lie. Frisk was smarter, kinder, more clever and also, Chara figured, she actually enjoy life. 

As Chara was considering taking a nap to pass the time, her boredom somewhat disappeared when suddenly a white rabbit with black eyes ran close by her. That fact would not have been very strange if it had not muttered to itself "NYEE! I SHALL BE TOO LATE! I DO NOT HAVE TIME TO BOONDOGGLE!" and than actually took out a watch from its waistcoat-pocket. The creature looked at the time-marker with widened eyes and then hurried on, while continuing muttering about how 'very late it would be. 

Chara started to her feet, considering that she had nothing better to do then following this mystical animal. With a big curiosity and determination in her soul, she ran across the field after it and was just in time to see it pop down a large rabbit-hole by their garden's hedge. 

Before she had any second thoughts, Chara went down after it, never once considering how she was to get up again. The hole involved a deep fall, but when she came to, the plunge had been softened by a bed of golden flowers and there by her side, stood the rabbit with great worry in its eyes. 

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT HUMAN??" it asked with a frown.

"Heh, yeah." She started looking around, seeing not much more than darkness and blossoms. "So, do you know where we are." Following that question, the young girl looked in interest, as the rabbit started twisting his paws. 

"WELL, YOU SEE HUMAN... YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW OF THIS PLACE..."

"Yeah, but now I do. So, c'mon, tell me." She couldn't help but smile.

"WELL... ALRIGHT THEN! I CAN'T DISAPPOINT ONE OF MY BEST FUTURE FRIENDS!!" He puffed up his chest in pride and gave a gigantic happy smile. "BUT I JUST HAVE TO ASK HUMAN, HOW DID YOU FIND YOUR WAY HERE?" 

"Oh! I just followed you!"

"OH! I CAN CERTAINLY UNDERSTAND THAT YOU WOULD WANT TO DO THAT!" His grin somehow grew even bigger. "AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT! SO... SPEAKING OF YOUR FORMER QUESTION - YOU ARE IN WONDERTALE, WHERE EVERYTHING IS FULL OF WONDER!!" 

_"That sounds like a good way to spend my spare time!"_ Chara thought to herself

"THERE ARE A TON OF GREAT MONSTERS DOWN HERE, THERE IS ME, MY BROTHER, THE QUEEN, HI-"

"You have a queen?" Chara cut him off with.

"OF COURSE WE DO! HE IS GREAT, NOT AS GREAT AS MYSELF OF COURSE, BUT HE REALLY LIVES UP TO HIS STANDARDS!"

"How is he as a person?" Because it would seem that they were talking about a male, who just so happens to be the queen? 

"OH HE IS GREAT!!" A short silence "HE DO TEND TO SCARE AWAY PEOPLE BY DEMANDING THEIR HEADS THOUGH, WHICH CAN BE A BIT UNSETTLING, BUT-"

"He likes to behead people!?" Chara could not hold the glee out of her tones, she liked that sort of things, sure it could be scary, but that just built up the excitement. The rabbit did not seem to notice her feelings however, or he just pretended not to.

"DO NOT WORRY HUMAN! EDGY IS A WONDERFUL QUEEN, I AM SURE. SURE, HIS METHODS MAY SOMETIMES BE A BIT... HORRIFYING... BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT HE DOESN'T HAVE GOOD INSIDE OF HIM!" 

"I see..." They continued walking in an uncomfortable silence for a while, which Chara soon destroyed. "So, where were you going in such a hurry?"

"WELL, YOU SEE-" He said with pride in his voice.

"Heya bro" A voice cut out from behind them and they both turned aback.

"SANS!" The rabbit called out to what seemed to be an azure colored cat with blue matching eyes up in the trees. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE, YOU LAZY CAT!" 

"Heh, you know. Just trying to be a purrfect bro and greet your new pal." Looking closer at the kitten, Chara could see dark circles under its eyes, as if he was trying too hard to stay awake and his smile seemed just too forced. 

"SANS, I MUST SAY THAT I AM GRATEFUL FOR THAT, BUT DON'T THINK I DIDN'T NOTICE YOUR BAD PUN!" The rabbit turned toward you. "HUMAN THIS IS MY BROTHER SANS AND SANS THIS IS-" his eyes grew wider as he realized an important rule in friends gathering. "HUMAN! WE HAVEN'T INTRODUCED OURSELVES YET! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

Chara could not help, but find the nickname too childish, but decided to not comment on it. It was too soon and not the best start to this journey, if she were to already make enemies. "Chara" she simply stated. _Wait._

"Brother?" Chara asked in surprise. "But you" she pointed at Sans, whose eyes now seems to have switched to pitch black - probably her imagination. " are a cat and you" now to Papyrus "are a rabbit."

"I WILL LET YOU KNOW!" Papyrus said in what Chara could make out was a denial tone and his ears fell back a bit. "THAT I AM 100% A CAT!"

_How sad_

"So how come you have got rabbit ears, a rabbit tale, a rabbit-"

"Hey kid, that's enough!" The cat now sounded quite mad, maybe even somewhat scary, a fact that Chara might have found entertaining, if it weren't directed at herself.

"Sans, it is okay" Papyrus quiet voice and even more drawn back ears, could really draw their attention and judging my Sans' reaction, it would seem that it wasn't an usual attitude. "I would not be much of a friend if I did not answer their question, right?"

"But-"

"NO BUTS!" His ears and voice were now back to normal. He turned toward the young girl. "YOU SEE HUMAN, WE MAY NOT BE RELATED BY BLOOD, BUT WHAT MATTERS IS WHAT WE FEEL IN OUR SOULS, RIGHT SANS?"

"Right, Pap"

"so what happened?" Chara was started to get impatient.

His ears fell down once more, seeming to tell a lot more of his feelings then his words did "MY- MY PARENT, DID THE BAD MISTAKE OF ABANDONING ME AS A CHILD, BUT YOU SEE-" His ears perked up. "THAT ONLY LEAD UP TO SANS AND HIS FATHER BECOMING MY NEW FAMILY! ALSO, I IMAGINE WE HAVE BEEN AN AMAZING HOUSEHOLD OF THREE!"

"Heh. Welp, you have been an amazing little bro, Pap." The cat answered, showing a more genuin grin and his eye color was back to normal. 

"THANK YOU SANS!" realization fell upon the rabbit. "BY THE WAY SANS, DO YOU KNOW A GOOD DESTINATION FOR MY NEWEST, BESTEST BUDDY??"

"Umm..." He wrinkled his eyebrows as if in thoughts. "Hey, kid. Do you have any special place you wanna go?"

"No, I-"

"Then it doesn't really matter where you end up, now does it?"/p>

"SANS!" The rabbit now sounded quite angry. "DON'T BE LAZY AND GIVE HER SOME OPTIONS!!"

"Heh, sure bro." The lazy cat looked thoughtful once more. "Welp, there is Grillby's with its marvelous hamburgers. There is the mad hatter, the queen's castle, the temmie village, the-"

"You seems to know a lot of people" Chara said with a smug smile.

"OF COURSE HUMAN! MY BROTHER KNOWS ALMOST EVERYONE AND ALMOST EVERYONE KNOWS HIM!" The young girl could tell that he was trying to sound proud and confident, which he did, but because of her experience in the art of hidden emotions, she could still make out a glimpt of sadness. _"oh, a jealous Papyrus'_ she thought. _'How cute.'_

"So" Sans said, as if trying to change the subject "bro, aren't you supposed to inform Captain Undyne of your findings above by now?" 

"OH RIGHT!" He looked at his watch once more "I AM LATE! I AM LATE! I AM TERRIBLY LATE!" However, as he was on his way to jump away, he came on second thoughts and quickly turned around. "SANS, CAN YOU PLEASE TAKE CARE OF THE HUMAN FOR ME?"

Sans only gave a shrug and Papyrus, having taking that as a confirmation quickly left after giving his good byes, so now the the cat and girl was left alone. Chara could see the other study her intensly, as if trying to find a darker secret. "Hmm..." He began "Chara, huh?"

"Yeah." She said nonchalant, preferring to not be left alone with the creepy figure more then she had to.

His forced smile grew bigger. "Heh, isn't my bro just the coolest?" Chara only shook her shoulders, trying to mimic Sans former action. The cat scratched his paws against the back of his head, as if not knowing what to do. "Y'know kiddo. I am not really in the mood to be having a bigger talk with ya right now."

 _'Wow'_ Chara though _'way to put it bluntly'_

"So I will see ya later, kid. Try to find something interesting to do while you're here" For a second Chara almost thought he had disappeared, but then he was back again. "Oh, and let me tell you, if you hurt my brother in any way y-o-u a-r-e g-o-n-a h-a-v-e a b-a-d t-i-m-e."

Before she had the time to answer however, he was gone again, as if with the wind. Chara thought back to the last sentence and a smile grew upon her face. 

"Oh, don't worry smiley face." She muttered to herself. "It's way too early for that, and I have so much more to see. Finally my life has gotten a lot more interesting" 

With those words she were on her way...

 

.... Toward the house of the mad hatter.


	2. The house of the hatter

Chara continued walking until she came to the house of the mad hatter. She thought it must be the right house, since it was shaped like a big, blue hat with a chimney at the top and a brown wooden door at the side. It was quite extraordinary to be precise. Around the mysterious residence laid a garden, surrounded by a green fence and inside settled a giant tree with a table set under it. In one of the many chairs that were placed, were a short skeleton, happily singing to himself while playing with some action figures, a fact the young girl deemed inappropriate for someone his age. On his bare head were a slant giant hat, looking too big on him. When he heard her coming, the skeleton's face immediately went up to look at her, first in confusion and then his visage brightened enormously, making the young girl somewhat uncomfortable.

"DEAR VISITOR, PLEASE TAKE A SEAT AND EAT SOME OF MY YUMMIE TACOS OR DRINK SOME OF MY MARVELOUS TEA! IT IS ALL FREE!!" he happily proclaimed.  
Chara turned to face the table and noticed that, yes, in fact the place was full of bottles of tea and taco ingredients, probably enough to feed a dozen people. Trying to be polite and not finding anything better to do, she decided to do as he had insisted. As soon as she had sat down however, he was by her side like a hawk.

"NYEHE, SO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE OF ALL PLACES??" Chara didn't like that he had the same laugh and rise in volume as the rabbit had had... It was almost as if he was yelling into her ears. "I NEVER COULD HAVE IMAGINED TO SEE A DAY, WHEN A HUMAN OF ALL THINGS, WOULD STUMBLE UPON MY HUMBLE ABODE!"

Chara looked in wonder as the other put the taco into the tea, as if it were biscuits.

"Well... Who are you, first of all? Should we not start by introducing ourselves?" The young girl figured that she had at least learned one thing, from her visit with the cat and rabbit.

The hatter opened his eyes very wide upon hearing this "BUT OF COURSE, THIS IS THE HOME OF BLUE - THE BEST AND ONLY HATTER IN THE LAND OF WONDERTALE, NYEHE! WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"

"Chara" She simply stated "I saw your house while walking past and decided to visit, you see I'm pretty new in this place and had nothing better to do." A short pause "Sans the cat told me about you by the way." She added.

The other's smile grew wider "OH YES, SANSIE!! ME AND HIS YOUNGER BROTHER ARE LIKE, BESTIES!!" Blue's facial expression turned sad. "I AM A BIT SAD FOR HIM THOUGH... ALL HE WISH FOR IS RECOGNITION AND EVEN IF HE WORKS, LIKE, REALLY HARD FOR IT, IT IS STILL NOT ENOUGH... THE PEOPLE AROUND HERE KNOWS HIM AS EITHER 'THE RABBIT', 'HIM' OR 'SANS' BROTHER'... YEAH... PAPS' SIBLING IS A PRETTY BIG THING AROUND HERE, EVEN IF HE DOES NOT REALLY TRY MUCH AND THAT IS WHY I REALLY PITY PAPYRUS. 

"He did not look all that sad to me" Chara pointed out, forgetting the cheerless face the rabbit had shown.

"WELL, THAT IS BECAUSE HE HAS HAD THE BEST SELF-CONFIDENCE TEACHER IN WONDERTALE, NAMELY ME, NYEHEHE!" He said the last part with more enthusiasm, before noticing a problem. "NOW, WHY!! YOU HAVE NOT EATEN OR DRUNK ANYTHING YET!!"

"Heh, well I am not really in the mood" she answered while looking down at the empty plates. "Why all the empty plates and cups by the way?"  
Blue followed her glance.

"WELL, YOU SEE HUMAN. YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN SOMEONE MIGHT BE INTERESTED IN SOME TACOS OR TEA WITH A FRIEND, AND I AM JUST WAITING FOR THAT MOMENT."

"That just sounds like a waste of time."

"WELL THEN" Blue happily declared "HOW ABOUT I SING YOU A SONG TO ENLIGHTEN THE MOOD? I EVEN SANG IT AT THE GREAT CONCERT GIVEN BY THE QUEEN OF HEARTS LAST MARCH" He cleared his throat. "TWINKLE, TWINKLE, LITTLE BAT! HOW I WONDER WHAT YOU'RE AT!" He began "UP ABOVE THE WORLD YOU FLY, LIKE A TEA-TRAY IN THE SKY. TWINKLE, TWINKLE--" The hatter continued like that for a while, making the young girl almost fall asleep out of boredom, until he stopped.

"WELL, I HAD HARDLY FINISHED THE FIRST VERSE" he said sadly "BEFORE THE QUEEN BAWLED 'HE IS TAKING UP TO MUCH OF MY PRECIOUS TIME OFF WITH HIS HEAD!'"

"How dreadful" Chara said ironic, not really interested in the hatter anymore "Well, I should probably go no-"

But just when she was about to rise, Blue interrupted her. "NO! DON'T GO! WE HAVE SO MUCH LEFT TO DO!" The skeleton took his watch out of his pocket, holding it to her ear. The way he spoke always made it sound like it was a life or death situation, which was kind of amusing to the young girl.

"Sorry pal, maybe next time" Chara used her hand to push away the clock from her face, before she started walking toward the exit and Blue did not stop her. She did not even bother turning around to see what would in no doubt be a disappointed face.

\------------------

Thus Chara left the hat shaped house, not noticing the evil smile that followed from behind as she continued her journey...

Someone, somewhere decided to make a call.

"Hello?" Sir Red?" I think I have found something that might be of interest to you and our regent - a human."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Blue is underswap Sans)
> 
> Hmm, who could the mysterious person at the end be, I wonder - does anyone have any ideas? ^_^  
> Oh, I wish I were a better writer - but as they say "learning takes practice", haha! XD


	3. The Garden Of Live Flowers

Three years ago, before Frisk and Chara moved to the country side, they lived in a small town, a place where everyone knew everyone. They had started to live there after their father had gained a new job. Neither of the siblings really found themselves in the new school environment at first, and that fact did not improve. Frisk was too quiet and drawn back, while the older wasn't the most friendly or wanted person around. Chara would often blackmail people, get bad grades or just be somewhat mean to people, but she never really liked to literally hurt someone.

One day however, Chara found her sister being bullied by three other children. One was grabbing Frisk by her collar, forcing her up a wall and held a knife to her throat.The older sister decided to take action, going all out toward the one holding the dangerous object, but two pairs of hands took hold of her from behind. 

The one holding the knife abandoned Frisk and made his way toward Chara, slowly as if to frighten her. He held up the blade and cut a nasty line in her arm. Chara had never felt a more terrible pain before, but the hurt also pushed her into untangling herself from the grasp of the others, jump on top of the one who had hurt her, as well as take his knife and push it hard into his right leg. The scream he created, gave her a rush of power and she began laughing for his childishness. The young girl could feel an adrenaline rush coursing through her body.

His bawling however, must have been a bit too loud, because soon running could be heard and Chara was dragged away by the hands of a grown-up. 

Chara had for the first time in her life felt the thrill of hurting and being hurt. She now understood that it sometimes was the best way to protect, take control, be noticed and just have fun. The child that got hurt, was their father's boss' son and so their parent got fired. Afterwards, their parents decided to move and the two siblings got home tutoring instead. 

Chara's life never got the same again, as she had tasted the forbidden apple... 

\---------

That memory seemed quite distant now, but the event had still had a great impact on Chara's life. She was barely paying any attention to where she was going or doing, when she found herself standing in a dark place, surrounded by flowers of blue. "Interesting" she muttered to herself and was quite surprised when the plant answered with a similar sentence and voice. Chara continued walking, while listening to the messengers the other echo flowers carried. 

Laughter could be heard from one of them."Haha! Okay, but have you heard this one? Why is a raven like a writing desk?" 

"I haven't the slightest clue."

"Nor I" said the first voice and they both started laughing again. 

_"quite peculiar"_ she thought to herself, as she rolled her eyes at the unimportant and weird conversation. 

As she continued walking toward the dark path, she stumbled upon yet another sort of flower, this time one that kind of looked like a grey dog, with eyes, a small nose and mouth. However, what made one see that it was in fact a plant, was its many petals and the pedicel that was bound to the ground. Somehow the scent it sent out got her to sneeze.

Chara grinned to herself "Oh, how fun it would be if this one could talk as well."

"yaYa, tEm talk! Ahahjwjwkqhqj!" Answered the flower, giving the young girl quite a shock. As the plant only continued waving about, she spoke again. 

"What kind of a mysterious flower are you?" 

"hOI!! i'm tEMMIE, a tEMMIE FLOWER!!" It said in choir with a dozen other 'temmie flowers' who had joined the conversation. Not long after it became impossible to understand or make out what anyone said along all the voices.

"Never mind" said Chara in a soothing, but high tone and lowered herself down to their level as she spoke calmly: "if you don't hold your tongues, I'll pick you!"

There was silence in a moment and Chara could almost laugh as some took on a paler color and they all started vibrating intensely.

"you, FLOWER? Such a... Cute!! *dies*" Said a small temmie, before it got hushed by its elder.

Chara gave an innocent smile in return. "Well, you see, I'm not really a flower." She stroke her nose, as it began leaking.

"N-NOT FLOWER??" She could hear one say and then the next, before they all joined along again. "WEEd, dangerus, take!!" They all yelled and their vibrating intensified twise as much. Before the young girl really knew what happened, they had all left their roots in the ground and somehow she was now in a wooden cage, being carried to their so called 'temmie village'. 

\------------

Chara soon found herself inside a dark cavern with purple tones, the home of the many temmies that existed. She met with their leader who decreed that she should stay in the cage as a dangerous specimen (hehe, her speech about having them 'cut' seemed to be the biggest factor as of this punishment.) Hence, now she found herself in a place, hidden from the other temmies, except for the temmie guard who was to make sure that she did not try to do anything stupid.

"Hi" She said.

"tEMMIE, guard. tEMMIE Good guard. temmie NO fool by Weed!" The temmie said and tried to sound brave.

Chara could not help but cough as she smiled. "Hey, okay, first of I'm not a weed, I'm a human. Second, can you please let me out now? I think I might be somewhat allergic to you guys?" 

The other looked up at her in surprise. "Weed allergics to tem? dat OK." Short silence "tem understan... tem... ALSO allergic to tem!!!" Chara looked in surprise as big, ugly eczemas started to pop up on the temmie's face. "Tem... Gotta go." It said and Chara laughed as it ran away, but was interrupted when she heard quiet footsteps come closer. She looked into the darkness, as the lanterns weren’t  brining much light. But whoever was there heard them,and came closer. She was not surprised to see that the sound came from yet another temmie, however one with a surprisingly serious face.  

"Great." She said ironic. "Are you another temmie, who wishes to prevent me from escaping or ripping you all to shreads?"

"No, my name is Bob" his calm and clean english, was quite surprising in contrast with all the temmies' she had met. "I'm here to help you" he simply said while holding out a key and putting it inside the keyhole. 

"Why?"

"Because I understand how it is to be different, to be criticized for not being like everyone else here" he simply stated and then he unlocked the door so she could get out. 

"Thank you" Chara said and Bob only nodded in reply before pointing toward a small, nearly invisible entrance in the cavern wall.

 _"I guess I'll have to crawl then"_ she thought and sighted.

"Good bye" he said and the two took their separate ways. Chara was quite happy to be able to leave the temmie village, even if it was on her hands and legs, hopefully she was to never meet them again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I can't do fighting scenes or make a backstory as to why someone likes violence... XD 
> 
> However, note. Just because someone finds something interest, doesn't mean they often or mostly choose to utilize it. Like football- I suppose many enjoy watching the sport, even if many choose not too play it very often. :) 
> 
> The temmies need more spotlight in undertale fanfics. :3


	4. The caterpillar

Chara set off at once and continued crawling through the small cavern hole, until she came to the other side. Hopefully far away from the village of the temmies. 

Her surrounding was that of a forest and she decided to lean against a tree to rest herself and fanned herself with one of the leaves. 

"Who are you?" Asked a sleepy and languid voice out of the blue and Chara turned her head to the left to see who the mysterious speaker was. To her surprise she found that the voice belonged to a giant orange caterpillar, who was sitting on an unusually big mushroom. The caterpillar was sitting with its arms folded, quietly smoking a long hookah and Chara noticed that he smelled like smoke and sweet honey. 

"Well?" He said again and Chara came to the realization that she had just been staring at him for a while, forgetting to speak. The young girl felt a little irritated at the other's short and inappropriate remarks, and she drew herself up and said, very gravely; "Why, everyone just wants me to introduce myself all the time and you did not even use a proper greeting! I think you ought to tell me who you are, first." 

"Why?" Answered the caterpillar. 

Chara felt how her frustration rose, but since she could not think of any good reason, and the caterpillar seemed to be in a very unpleasant state of mind, she turned away. 

"Come back!" The caterpillar called after her and Chara decided to do as he said, because of lack of other company at the moment. The caterpillar took one more puff out of the hookah, before smiling at her when she was back. "I'm Swap, what ya doing out here?"

Chara decided to give a short story of her weird day and was unsure if he was even listening at all. His eyes widen as she mentioned the hatter, but otherwise her words seemed as interesting to him as classical music to a rockstar. 

"You seem to have been having a blast" he simply added when she was finished. 

"I guess, but some stuff I would rather have avoided though..."

Swap answered with a soft chuckle. "Heh, well, you can't always decide how things turn out and doesn't that in a way just built up the excitement for the journey to come?

"I guess" Chara said and shook her shoulders. 

The caterpillar put the hookah into his mouth and began smoking again. Chara decided to wait patiently until he chose to speak again. After a while Swap took it out of his mouth and yawned once or twice, and shook himself. Then the caterpillar got down off the mushroom, merely remarking as he went; "Good luck kid, if my guesses are right you're gonna need it." 

Chara thought to herself about this for a while, before she noticed that the caterpillar was now out of sight. 

"What's with the people here and their habit of disappearing?" the young girl said with a frown before she continued her way. 

She did however, not come very far before she rounded a corner, not looking where she was going and bumped into a creature of steal, causing them both to fall into the grass. 

"RO 01, you lazybone! Can't you two do anything yourselves??" She heard a angry, yet familiar voice say from up ahead. Chara rose her head and saw that the one she had walked into were a guard, dressed in grey amour and twice her size. 

He did however, not gain many seconds of her attention as it soon drew itself to the two figures behind him.

On one side stood another guard, who looked somewhat like RO 01 and beside him stood a familiar facial expression - with the all too big hat and sparkling blue eyes on his face. The only difference was the evil atmosphere that surrounded him, with shadows falling over his face and darkening his features.. 

"You!" Said Chara in anger toward the other before she was grabbed from behind by the same guard she had caused to fall. 

Blue looked at her and his whole demeanor changed to that of the all to sweet innocent monster she had met before. "WHY, HELLO HUMAN!" The short skeleton said, with a bit too big of a smile. "I AM SORRY THAT THESE GUYS HERE WILL HAVE TO CAPTURE YOU" he said in a way that was supposed to seem sad, but Chara could only guess that that also was one of his acts. 

"Is it your fault that I am being treated this way?!" She said angrily, trying to look at the guard who were holding her in a steady grip. 

"YOU MEAN IF I TURNED YOU IN??" Blue asked in confusion before he gave a big smile in reply. "WOWIE! I APPRECIATE THE FACT THAT YOU THINK I WOULD DO SUCH A COOL THING! BUT NAH!" He said and winked. "PAPYRUS IS THE REAL HERO IN ALL THIS! HE TOLD UNDYNE, THE HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARDS THAT YOU WERE HERE AND SO SHE SENT THE THE ROYAL GUARDS AFTER YOU! SHE IS SO PROUD OF HIM NOW, THAT I SUSPECT HE CAN FINALLY JOIN THE ROYAL GUARDS!! HIS DREAM IS FINALLY COMPLETE!" 

Chara suddenly found the ground pretty interesting. "Papyrus" she thought "Heh, I'm not sure what to think about this..." The rabbit had seemed far too innocent back when she met him, but then again- so had Blue. Maybe Chara were not able to read people as well as she had thought? Her thoughts were interrupted with a blow to the back.

Everything went black....


	5. Red and crimson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Updated the tags and warnings for this chapter! Please check it out!

When Chara was led out of jail by the guards, she later arrived at what looked like a trial, with a great crowd assembled around them. Well, truth be told, she had never been in a court of justice before, but her sister had told her about them and she was quite pleased to realize that she knew the name of nearly everything there. _"That's the judge"_ she proudly said to herself, _"because of his big wig."_

The judge, by the way, was a short, almost sleeping skeleton with a set of sharp teeth and a single golden tooth. As well as a red collar over the black judge robe. 

"Sir Red? One of the jurymen shaped like a bunny quietly said, but the mentioned one did not move. "Sir Red?" The animal took a deep breath and tried again. "THE KNAVE OF HEARTS??!!" 

The judge rose from his slumber and after a while of irritation, he seemed to grasp the situation and turning to Chara.

"Ye, I'm awake. So, this is the human I heard about?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, consider the verdict" Red said with a yawn before he tried to wave them away with his hand and fall asleep on his chair again.

"N-No, not yet sire" another juror interrupted. "There is a great deal to come before that, such as calling a witness and..."

"Does it look like I care?"The judge said with an angry visage. "I haven't got all day... The boss wants a verdict of beheading, and the girl will get a verdict for beheading. Do I make myself clear?" 

The jurymen quietly nodded in affirmation. 

"Good, then I will go and tell his maj-" 

"Wait!" Chara shouted, stopping Red from leaving the room. "I haven't done anything wrong and you can't just go around beheading people!!"

"And what're you gonna do 'bout it, princess?"

"You have no idea" Chara answered threatening.

"You-" 

Red looked at her in anger, before a laughter could be heard from behind the curtains. The skeleton turned to face the voice and not a moment later another, taller skeleton in an elegant dress with a faded red and black color scheme, appeared in the room. Instantly, all the monsters in the room except Red and Chara, went down on their knees. 

The words "YOUR MAJESTY!!" filled the room and a quiet "boss?" slipped out from Red's mouth.

The tall skeleton turned to Chara with a mischievous grin and when the young girl looked closer, she noticed a giant scar that ran down his right eye. Just like Red he had sharp teeth and red eyes. In normal circumstances, she might have laughed at him for dressing up in women's' clothing, but she could not help the fact that he did look elegant, cold and least but not last - ruthless.

"Nyehe" the queen said. "Well, aren't you a sight to behold?" Out from the corners of her eyes, Chara could see the jurymen turn pale and start fidgeting. The queen turned to Red "I must admit that I am disappointed in you. I was expecting you to give the human a proper punishment and you get silenced with just a small threat? Hmph, don't know why I still keep you around to be honest."

"Aww, can't you just admit that you love me?" The knave answered with a small wink, but his smile quickly lessened as he was forced up by his collar. 

"Down on your knees, you punk!" Yelled the queen and forced him down, before turning to Chara, his voice softening a pitch. "What's your name, child?"

"My name is Chara, but truth be told your highness, that's no business of yours." she answered, a bit surprised at her own courage.

The queen turned crimson with fury and after staring at her for a moment like a wild beast, began screaming "Off with her head! Off with her-"

"Nonsense!" Said Chara, very loudly and decidedly, and the queen went silence. 

"B-boss..." The knave of hearts quietly said and the queen quickly turned to him with burning eyes. "Maybe you could give her a dangerous task to accomplish, just for the fun of it?" The queen put his arms crossed and raised an eyebrow. "I-I mean, whether she wins or lose we can still kill her in the end, but it's a lot more fun this way, right?" Red gave him a shaking smile.

"Hmm..." The queen thought of this for a moment and then turned toward the girl again. "Human! I am going to be fair and let you chose! Would you like to be beheaded or meet me in a somewhat fair fight on one on one?"

"Wha, that's not what I-" Red said in shock.

Chara had to laugh at this "You mean, if I wish to die quickly or have a chance at actually not dying? I think the answer is obvious."

The queen replied with a smile of his own. "Good, but just to let you know.. So did I, the great Fell, not gain my right to the throne by being weak, nyehehe!" He turned to Red, and looked in anger as the other seemed to have become quite fascinated by the ground. "Red!" He shouted. "Have you even been listening at all?"

"Yeah, bro. I know you will be able to kick the human's butt full time." He said with a mischievous yet nervous smile, as he looked up at the queen. 

"Hmph! I told you to never call me that, especially not in public!" The queen said angrily and started walking away. "I would never feel any kind of sibling love for a worthless sack of bones like you!" Just before he left the room, Fell stopped to turn around and tell the guards in the room to prepare for the battle that was to come.

After the queen was gone, Red sleepily rose to his feet and seemed to be on his way out, but before he did. He slowly walked from his chair to Chara and said in a very threatening tone; "Hey kid, don't even think about killing my boss. Not unless you want to have a _V E R Y B A D T I M E_ ", then he turned around and teleported away, an ability she wasn't too surprised with anymore.

 _"Heh, whatever happens, I think a bad time is sure to come for me"_ Chara thought with a sigh, before she was led away to the battlefield. 

\-------------------

The fight was to be held on a great arena, with a surrounding audience. The queen had now changed into a more, "battle friendly" clothing, which consisted of a broad, spiked shoulder armor, red gloves, heeled boots, and black, as well as light pants, with a matching scarf at his back. 

"Listen up human!" He yelled out and walked forward until they were about three meter away from each other. Chara looked in surprise as Fell gave her a sword with an embarrassed countenance. "I do not find it right to fight someone who can't defend themselves with magic" he simply said, before turning back to his former position. 

Sickening malicious laughter and yelling ran through the hall from the grandstands.

"Human, prepare yourself!" the queen shouted and it was the only warning Chara got, before she felt her soul get drawn out from her body. She looked up to see that a pink looking soul had materialize in front of her opponent. 

Just then she noticed that he was just looking at her, with the eyes of a cold hearted murderer, but not really doing anything. "Your turn first" he said heartlessly and annoyed. 

Chara took a slow step forward as if to test her stance, before she launched herself toward him with all the power she could find. She looked in wonder as it did quit a lot of damage and red liquid started flowing from his mouth, which he quickly removed with his arm.

"Nyehe, you're quite strong, human." Fell said with a smile. "I did not think you had it in you, but I suppose it was wrong of me to doubt you." The queen rose his arms and summoned a bone attack. "Now let's see who has the biggest determination to win!" he said before sending the bones toward her. Luckily she managed to miss them all, which was quite a wonder with the speed of the attacks. 

"Okay, my turn!" She said in concentration before she once again swung the blade, this time it was her turn to not make any damage. The excitement started to dwell inside her, before she let out a dry high-pitched laughter which made the skeleton flinch and silenced everyone else present. 

"What is it? Aren't you having fun too?"Chara looked at the queen obliquely, before showing him the most genuine of smiles, probably the biggest she had had in years. 

That seemed to pull the other out of his deep thoughts and he frowned. "Your eyes" he simply said.

Chara quickly put her right hand underneath her eyes, as if on impulse, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. "What do you mean?"

"They are red, like blood and your cheeks have become crimson..."

Chara only watched him in surprise and silence, before she started laughing once more. "What's that supposed to mean? Are you trying to fool me?" 

Fell remained silent, before shooting another bone attack at her. "I can see you mean business!" she said as her smile somehow grew even wider. 

Chara found to her wonder that after some rounds, his attacks became easier to follow, more predicable and dodging became easier. Her attacks also became more sincere and confident, each with the intent to strike and kill the target.

"Aww, c'mon! Is that all you can do~?" She giggled crazily as she drew closer. Fell snarled before summoning twice as many bones as before and launched them, hatred burning through his bones, yet he kept a sort of calmness during the whole ordeal.

.... Then, it was over and Fell's head fell to the ground. 

"Oh." He said in surprise, before all that had happened finally caught up to him. When it did however, he smiled up at his killer. "Alas, dear fell." His eyes started to gather tears. "Sorry Red, that I've been such a shitty brother. I lo-"

The bones slowly faded into dust and soon all that was left was a pile of red determination and melted dust. 

Chara could hear some gasps and a few cheers from the audience, but it all fell on deaf ears as she looked down on her evil deed. Ironically, so had the queen, who always yelled about beheading people, now suffered the same fate himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well,.... I don't know, I don't really like this chapter, but I can say that about all my chapters. XD
> 
> Papy... ;^;


	6. Stormy waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the death of the queen...

-Red's POV-

He couldn't believe what he saw when his younger brother's head slowly fell to the ground. Red wanted to run toward his siblings in his last minutes, but he could not move. When the queen's last words were cut short, Red felt his tears start falling down his boney face and all that came out of his own mouth was a fragile "I love you too." He soon felt, how the sadness was replaced by pure anger however, as the audience started cheering for the kid's victory and the crown that was once his sibling's, was now put on the head of the brother killer's. Chara turned toward him, as if sensing his tense atmosphere, but he was since long gone, clearing his mind and sorting out his revenge.

\---------

-Chara's POV-

She couldn't stand it all - the big, tight dresses, the rules, the big crown that all the time was on its way of falling off and let's not forget the shoes - oh, the tight, high heeled shoes in which you couldn't go one minute in, before it started hurting. So, it was not a question _if_ Chara would escape and she decided to do so the same night as the fight with Fell. "Hehe, Fell, the queen who _fell_ down" she thought to herself. Sure, Chara wasn't much for puns, but she had to admit that that one was pretty great. 

Supposingly, someone could say that her escape was like in the old classical fairytale, in which you use sheets and curtains and tie them together to form a big rope. Luckily, her bed chamber wasn't that far up and at the end of it all she just had to jump one meter when it was all finished. Thus, she took flight into the night... Leaving the kingdom without any successor to the empty throne.

\--------------------

After a while of running, she stumbled upon a big river inside a dark cave, lit up a significant amount by small, purple glowing rocks on the cave walls (she had no idea how she had gotten there in the darkness to be honest). 

"That was a narrow escape" Chara said to herself as she tried to catch her breath and see where to go next. "It's quite hard to see here and I declare that's too bad, that is!" As she said these words her foot slipped and in another moment she was up to her chin in salt water. "I can't swim! Someone help!" She called out in panic. Then, out of nowhere, she heard something splashing about in the water a little way off, singing to itself and her crying became louder, hoping that this mysterious someone or something could help. 

When it was close enough the singing stopped and she noticed that the sound had come from a hooded person, riding a boat with the face of a temmie. "Where do you wish to go?" The other said in a happy tune. 

"Just get me out of here" The young girl shouted in hysteria, just wanting to leave this wretched, cold pool.

"Tralala, where will you go?" The river person asked again, somewhat stubbornly in Chara's opinion. 

Chara thought quickly and came up with a reply she herself thought quite excellent. "Then take me to the house of the hatter."

Under the hood, chara could see the mysterious fellow smile and nod, before the hands of the dog like boat dragged her aboard. 

"Hold on tight" the river person said before they were on their way. First, Chara found the wind that swept by quite chilly, but soon she noticed that it dried her clothes and hair, thus the bumpy and windy ride got more comfortable. 

"Tra la la. Don't snoop behind people's houses... You might be mistaken for a trash-can." the river person said when they were about halfway at their destination. 

"What are you inferring?

The other did not answer and they continued in silence. 

Chara looked at the storming water, with growing determination for revenge and answers....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we have two people seeking revenge now... (◑́_◑́ )
> 
> Haha, I had something of a writing block and started jumping in the story to a moment that will happen, just not now... Haha! I am secretly happy that my last fic (=my first fic) thought me the importance of a good structure in a story. XD


	7. Blue Colored Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara is out for revenge

_"Maybe I should have planned this better"_ was Chara's first thought when she found her way into the hatter's house, after finding one of the windows on the backside unlocked. Truth be told, she had no idea on how to get answers out of the small skeleton, but the young girl figured the best way would be to somehow threaten him.... But how?? Well, at least she was now more prepared for an attack than last time.

Chara looked down at the real knife she had found on the ground, with 15 in attack, which was not too bad compared to many of the other weapons she had found, like for example the ballet shoes. Cause, how would she be able to take even herself seriously with those on? As defense she had equipped a manly bandana on her right arm, _under_ her green and yellow sweater, after finding it too embarrassing to actually show others that she wore one. Her inventory was now filled with chocolate, maybe not one of the healthiest option, but hey - who can ever get enough of it's sweet, bitter flavor?

The house was quiet and dark, which made her feel like it was probably empty at the moment. 'Perfect'. She made her way into the living room, with its green couch and television, before making her way into the kitchen. To her surprise she found that the hatter had a very tall sink, at least thrice his size. In her favor, however, it also had a big cabinet underneath, perfect for hiding, probably.... As long as nobody actually decided to OPEN the cabinet, but it was as good of a hiding place as any. 

With a small click she opened the door and out of the cabinet came a white dog onrushing, holding a white bone in his mouth. Well, at least now the space was empty and just in time to, as she heard the door open with big force. 

\----------------------

Blue's pov

"SWAP??!!" He called out into the quiet hallway, but nobody answered. Of course, he suspected as much of his closest friend, adopted brother and roommate, but why couldn't he just make it easier for Blue to take care of him? That lazy caterpillar was probably spacing out somewhere, smoking on his pipe. _"If I wasn't so warmhearted and had a reputation to keep, I would probably have put a collar around his neck by now"_ the short skeleton thought with a sight. 

With motivated steps, he was on his way toward the kitchen, cause at least he could make tacos for when Swap does come back. Add one more of his many kind deeds, he figured. Just like how he unselfishly let Pap take the whole credit for capturing the human, really, many people didn't understand just how much Blue would do for those close to him. Okay, maybe Papyrus didn't really appreciate his actions at the moment, but surely he would learn to understand that it was all for the taller skeleton's best and dreams. 

\-------------------

Chara's pov

When the other entered the kitchen, Chara noticed how some things became more obvious to her, like the way her arm itched or her feet was in an uncomfortable position or her hand was feeling too sweaty after its steady hold on the knife. She started relaxing somewhat however, when the room was filled with the sound of cans smashing and water boiling, loud enough to probably be heard from outdoors. It all felt like forever and somewhere in it all, she wondered if she should just leave her hideout and confront him right there, but somehow she felt that would be too unprepared. 

Eventually it all ended and soft, steady steps could be heard as Blue walked up to his room on the second floor and closed the door. First after ten minutes, did Chara dare quietly follow him upstairs. 

It was quite clear that the skeleton had put on some kind of cooking show in the closed room he was in, if not just for a robotic voice saying things like "recipe" and "cooking with a killer robot". Chara took a deep breath as she sat down in a rather comfortable position by the wall a bit away from the door, waiting for the sound to die down. 

After what must have been around five minutes, filled with tons of applause and cheering from Blue, was the cooking show over with a a robotic "until next time, darlings~" farewell. Chara sure wondered who held in the show, either the host must have gotten something in his throat or it really was a robot she heard from inside, which wouldn't really be a surprise with everything she has seen underground.

"NYEH-HEH, METTATON SURE IS A FAVORITE SEXY RECTANGLE, I CAN AGREE WITH PAPYRUS ON THAT STATEMENT. NYEH, TIME TO TAKE A SLEEP- _"shit"_ , Chara thought when she noticed how she had accidentally placed her foot on a too lose of a floor panel. 

She heard footsteps nearing the exit of the bedroom and in fright she noticed that she had nowhere to go, as the only other door upstairs was locked and it would be impossible to get down on time. She made herself prepared for a fight instead. 

When the other opened the door and turned around to inevitably see her. He froze, smile stuck on his face, though it had become rigid, both blue eye lights gone from his sockets. "WOWIE, YOU SURE ARE DETERMINED!" he giggled, but it had a dark undertone. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ANYWAY, HUMAN? YOU MUST REALLY LIKE ME, IF YOU CHOSE TO COME BACK AGAIN!! HAVE YOU COME TO ASK ME OUT ON A DATE? NYEH, BECAUSE- "

"Shut up" Chara spit out "I want answers! It wasn't really Papyrus who notified the guard about me, right? It was you!" Blue only frowned, but kept his steady smile. "Answer me!!"

"Geez human. You sure know how to spoil the mood. So what if I did tell them and tried to give my dear friend the credit?"

"Why?"

The smile slipped from his face. "Because he deserves it! If he finally joins the royal guard, he will get more friends and thus all of his dreams will be fulfilled, I don't want to take that away from him! He doesn't deserve that! I-" he stopped as in thought. "Anyway, now you have your answers, so can you leave now human?"

Chara could not help but feel a smirk coming along with the question. "Heh, you think I'm just gonna let you go that easy? Nah, I came here for revenge!" 

Blue's facial expression somehow darkened a notch more, before changing to one of glee and his iris came back. "WOWIE, YOU SURE ACT NOBLE FOR A HUMAN! YOU ALMOST MAKE ME DISAPPOINTED IN THE FACT THAT YOU DON'T WISH TO DATE ME!" He forced Chara's soul into a fight. "ALMOST."  


Chara ran up to sans and slashed at him, hoping to end the battle quickly. The hatter dodges it all, before looking down at the young girl's knife. "Nyeh, you're just a dirty cheater, huh?" He said and summoned to Chara's surprise, tons of big sewing needles that went flying her way. Luckily she made it out unscratched. 

"Well, I can't use magic, so guess we are even then" Chara answered, before counterattacking, sadly not landing any hits either. She had started to notice how her HP sank for every passing second, before stopping when she was at one and she had to take a piece of her chocolate bar.

"What are you doing to my health points?!" she called out in anger, something the other seemed to find quite amusing.

"Heh, you see human. Some of us here in wondertale has this special ability to drain someone else's hp, to make it stop at one! With a small price of course, but it's all worth it!"

Blue then proceeded with another attack, this time with blue ribbons trying to hold her still, but no band managed to keep her down. Chara glared at him, before checking his stats, something she had by now learned was possible.  


Blue 1 ATK 1 DEF

A hatter who likes sewing, tea and tacos

She didn't really have the time to grasp its content, before another attack was thrown at her. 

_"1 hp, one hit and he will be dust"_ she thought. _" That must be be his price to pay."_ Weird as it might be, the information about his low stats filled her with new determination, as she set out with new hope to take him down.

Oh, if only he wasn't so good at dodging. 

The needles went for the kill again and managed to take her HP down to 10 with a steady drop, luckily the young girl quickly took another bite from the chocolate, which recovered quite a lot of the health she had lost. 

She dashed towards Sans with death in her eyes, going straight for the kill. 

-10000000hp /1 

Blue must not have seen it coming, for his eyes widened as he looked down at the big scar he had been given across his chest. 

"Wowie" he said as his shaky legs brought him down on knees. Chara could see how he was already starting to dust and fall apart. He looked up at her and smiled. "I was right about you humans, you deserve to go to jail or worse! There is no way your kind will ever be able to show compassion. I am sure you will get your sentence even-" with cold eyes she used her knife, to quicken his death and stop his rambling. Then she walked off, closing the door to the house behind her. 

_"No way our kind will be able to show compassion, huh?"_ Chara said to herself as she thought back to his last words. She felt sins crawl on her back as she thought of home. 

_"Frisk would."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would think there is about two or three chapters left to this fanfic if nothing changes... o.o


	8. Pepper and a ... eh... or not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues...

Chara had been walking through Wondertale for quite some time, when she stumbled upon a big door, leading to a great cavern. Out of curiosity, she decided to knock. 

The door was opened by a large, furry goat lady, nursing a small baby in her arms. "Ah, greetings my child! I haven't seen you before! I am Toriel, the duchess. Don't be afraid and please come in." 

Chara followed her and her child into the kitchen, where an piscine,  
anthropomorphic monster with blue scales and a long red ponytail was stirring a large cauldron at great force. The smell of pepper filled the air and they all started sneezing. "There's certainly too much peppar in that soup", Chara thought to herself. 

While in thought, the duchess instructed Chara to sit down and even though the other told the young girl to calm down and feel at home, she felt that was a rather difficult task, when ingredients from the fish lady's cooking were sent flying their way. First came the fire-irons, closely followed by the saucepans, plates and later dishes. Given the circumstances, she would probably destroy the whole house. 

"Please mind what you are doing!" Cried the young girl in a hoarse growl, the cook turned around to look at their new guest.

"Toriel! You didn't say we would have guests coming!"

"Well, it was a happy surprise to me too!" said Toriel while turning toward Chara, smiling.

"Well, they sure are an ungrateful little shit, huh?" The cook said with a forced smile. 

"Now, now Undyne. I am grateful that you wanted to take time off from your captain of the royal guards duties, to come here for the weekend, but I think you might be a little too harsh to the child now. Don't you agree?"

Undyne let out a sigh in defeat, "Okay, because you Toriel, are my dear friend, I will let it pass for now! BUT THEY BETTER BEHAVE! I'M NOT THEIR FREAKING KINDERGARTEN TEACHER!" She looked at Chara with a look of warning. "So try to behave kid! If you weren't Toriel's houseguest, I'd beat you up right now!" Chara put her right hand over her real knife in her right side pocket, preparing an attack if needed.

There was a short pause.

"But um... Talking of the royal guard... I should probably have told someone else but Papyrus that I was staying here."

"No, my dear. You know just as much as me that you deserve this break and if they knew where you were, they would be out there, knocking on the entrance door to my house, demanding that you return. You can't go on like that, you must relax some too and surely they can survive three days without you."

"Geez, maybe, but Toriel, you must relax some too, it can't be easy since Fluffybones passed away and you have had to take care of Asriel alone." 

Toriel looked down at the furry child in her arms and let their hands mingle together. "I will manage" she looked up at Undyne. "But I am thankful that you worry about me, captain."

"Of course!" the other answered with a big grin.

A flash of a crown falling and blood spilling filled Chara's vision, before a crooked smile spread across her lips. "So, what's you duty as the head of the royal guard Undyne?" 

"TO PROTECT THE QUEEN OF COURSE!" The fishlady said and hit herself hard on her chest, her facial expression somehow gave way for an even greater smile. "But even when I am not there, I am sure his brother Red can protect him just fine!" short pause "I also look through the papers Papyrus sometimes give me, describing his experiences and findings above. I then give them to the queen of hearts, who learns what the humans are up to!" 

Undyne went back to her 'Special' and 'different' way of cooking, while the goat mom looked down in sympathy as her child in her arm sneezed with the air once more becoming clouded by pepper. "Oh my, I should probably go up and find some handkerchiefs. Here!" She said and gave the baby to Chara as she spoke. "Please nurse it for me until I come back!" And so she hurried out of the room. Alice caught the sneezing baby with some difficulties, as the creature held out its arms and legs in all directions. As soon as she had made out a proper way of nursing it however, she carried it out into the open air.

"Howdy!" A voice out of nowhere said and Chara looked in surprise as what had one been a small, baby goat, now was a yellow flower with a mischievous face. 

Chara's eyes first went very wide, before turning to ones of anger and she found it quite absurd to carry it any further. "If you're going to turn into a flower, my dear" Chara said, seriously. "I'll have nothing to do with you." She put down the flower on the ground and waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. "Mind now!" She became very relieved when it disappeared quietly into the ground with a smile. 

With quiet steps she then left the house where the cook and goat lady was in. Chara began thinking of other children she had known throughout her life and how they, instead of flowers, would do very well as pigs, and she quietly said to herself "if one only knew the right way to change them...." She was in these sort of thoughts, when she was a little startled by a familiar Cheshire-cat sitting on a bough a tree a few yards off. 

"Sans!" She called out to the lazy smiling cat. "What are you doing here?"

"Heya kid. Having any fun?"

Chara gave him a big smile, as she felt LOVE and EXP course through her veins. "Never better!"

The cat's eye globes quickly disappeared, revealing the darkness behind his cheery words "Hey, good to hear, buddy. Well, i should go now, it was fun meeting ya'." He quickly disappeared, but appeared again with only his head visible. "And kiddo, i am looking forward to meeting you at Grillby's tomorrow evening and you better be there." While she was looking at the place where the cat had been, it suddenly appeared again. "By-the-bye, what happened to the baby?" Said the cat "i'd nearly forgotten to ask."

"Oh, it turned into a yellow flower." Chara answered nonchalant.

"Hmm... i thought it would." He answered and vanished once more.

With that he was gone and Chara alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone guess that the baby would turn into a flower when Chara stepped out, I guess that might have been pretty obvious if you have read the original story, chapter 6- Pig and Pepper... heh... XD
> 
> Also... okay, so I now know Alphys counterpart in the Alice universe, but am unsure if I should add her or just say what happens to her in the notes... hmm... to meet or not to meet, that's the question... 
> 
> What do you guys think? Would you like to see the shy scientist in a coming chapter? o.O


	9. Into the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry... short chapter.... DX

Fireflies were sparkling up the dark forest, as if dancing around each other in a wonderful irregular pattern of magic. Their light cast reflecting shadows on the water nearby, creating a beautiful imagine. Chara was quite happy for their light and all the lanterns that were located around the sea sidewalk, otherwise it might have still been quite difficult to see where she was walking or anything else for that matter.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a splashing sound coming from the water. Something was coming at her at great speed and in a minute she was greeted by two big red eyes, focusing on her and a large happy grin filled her entire vision, and it all happened so fast and unprepared that Chara literally screamed in shock. 

"Huh, murderer. Wouldn't have taken you for such a scary cat." Said a voice and the big face that had been so closely pressed to hers, stepped back a few meters. Chara could than see the creature better, with its long tentacles, red round head and big eyes and smile. On its head sat the knave of hearts, Red, with great fury in his eyes. 

He bent down and clapped his horse like creature on the back in a loving manner, the other one purred in reply like a cat. "Heh, beautiful, isn't he? Onion belonged to boss before you killed him and now." He straightened his back and looked up at Chara. "He is out for revenge, just like me." 

Two long, red, slimy tentacles moved towards her, hovering in the air and Chara was in shock when they grabbed her tight around the middle. The fear quickly turned to anger.

"It will be alright, y'hear!" The tentacle monster said with a widened smile. "I will just eat you slow and painful and it will all be over, y'hear!" Red looked at her with great interest in his eyes. 

"Heh, ye kiddo. Take it as our love from us to you. Call it an early birthday present if you want." 

Chara began fidgeting in her bindings, as she was taken closer to the mouth of the big monster. 

"Bone appetite!" Sans declared happily to his hungry pet. 

The young girl stretched her loose arm toward her side pocket, where the knife still resided, before cutting off the arm that held her. The water monster let out a great shriek of pain. Chara could not help but also feel a terrible pain as her body hit the ground. 

"ONI!" Red yelled, before jumping down, holding out his own knife towards Chara, who had just regained their footing after having been thrown from the air. "You fucker!" He yelled and threw himself in desperation towards his opponent, a fact that made him an easier target as he lost concentration and became unprepared of the knife hitting him on the back. 

"Shit" he said while he drew in a breath of pain, before another hit fell on his neck and the short skeleton quickly turned to dust. Chara looked down at his remains in surprise. He had been way easier to deal with then she had first thought.

"You!" She turned towards Onion, who somehow seemed to have grown in size and if his eyes had been filled with hatred before, so were they literally burning with hatred now. "Huh, If I ever see you again, I will get my friends from the capital and you will be dead, y'hear?" And so he disappeared, leaving Chara to continue walking in the night - toward the promised destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... I killed Red a lot faster than I thought I would, but.... fights are difficult to write, still hope I did okay though... ;^; 
> 
> Sorry, I have still not decided how I'm gonna do with Alphys, but here is the next chapter. I was inspired by a fire show about Alice In Wonderland that I saw yesterday! It was so beautiful and AHH!! It were great!! <3


	10. All good things must come to an end... Or start.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending of the start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mentions of suicide! DX

After almost an hour, when the sun had set and it became hard to see in the dark forest, she heard the sound of music in between her yawns. Chara decided to check out the source of the sound. 

What she saw was really a sight to behold. It was a big group of monsters, talking, eating hamburgers, playing and singing, surrounding a big fire in the middle. 

On a small three stump, just beside the great fire place, sat a red bird who stared intensely into the flames with a slouched body language. 

Chara decided to go sit and talk to the feathered creature. 

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly, trying to see if the other was up for company. 

"Grillbz says that there isn't much more to do than what's in front of you." 

Chara rose an eyebrow in question. "Grillbz?"

"You've never heard of Grillby's?" 

"Enlighten me." 

The bird pointed for a few seconds toward the fire, before putting down their arm. "This is Grillbz, but he isn't too... Talkactive towards strangers, still, people tend to seek him out for some friendly advise, he can also magically give you food if you ask nice enough - meaning you pay money, like a good little girl." 

"I am not hun-" Chara said in an angry tone, before she was interrupted by a rumble from her stomach. The bird just smiled at her. 

"That will be 100 gold." 

The young girl let out a gruff, before taking out some of the coins she had collected during her journey. - now she had about one third of the money left, but Chara figured it would be a great idea to not continue on an empty stomach. 

The other bit into one of the coins, as if feeling if they were real or not, before giving her a big smile. "Nice, doing business with you, miss." The feathered creature threw the money into the big fire and a fire elemental hand stretched itself out from the fire, holding out an overcooked hamburger to the surprised human child. 

"Grillby said he would offer you a glas of water, but he can't touch the thing." The bird said while Chara took a big bite out of the food - it tasted like burned bread and meat. 

"Sure thing hot stuff." A dark voice from behind Chara said and she turned around quickly to see a familiar face. 

"Sans!" The bird said in pure delight. "Weren't you here, just a while ago?" 

The cat just shook his shoulders as everyone seemed to have noticed his presence and were now staring at him in great interest. He showed them all a big, forced smile. "Nah, you have got to be kitten me, I haven't been here in at least half an hour. " The monsters nearby started laughing. "Anyway, I'm here to talk to the kid." He said with a wink. "So, eh, we should probably go somewhere else. Wouldn't want to bother anyone else here more with my pretty pawsome puns!" The place was filled with laughter again, even Grillbyz seemed happy with how the fire was crackling. "C'mon kid, let's go.." 

When they were out of earshot in the still dark forest, Sans turned toward her with a frown. "He he he. Wow kiddo, you sure is something else. You killed some of my best pals, got Swap to commit suicide and my usually happy go bro is kind of feeling down in the dumps lately, because apparently someone called out that it was HIS fault you became captured, something I know he would never do, even for more recognition."

"Well, at least it wasn't my fault that Blue called me out to the guards." 

Sans eyes turned black and his voice changed as well, which made Chara feel her sins crawl on her back for a second. "Is that why you killed him in his own house, kid? And left his dust for his brother to find, only for him to commit suicide a few hours later? Oh boy, who exactly are you? What are you?" 

Chara made a show of consideration before answering with a smile, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Well, at least I knew who I was when I started this journey, but I must have changed a few times since then." 

"Wow, you're a pretty messed up person, huh?" Sans said while he got back the light in his eyes and scratched himself on the back of his head. "Hmmm... So, what's your plans now?"

"Geez, I don't know" Chara said and looked down toward the ground. "Sure, I like this place and want to know what happens. However, I am starting to miss my sis, so maybe it's time to go back." 

Sans smiled a mischievous smile "huh, hard to think that someone would actually care for ya kid, but I believe ya." Short pause. "Well, I won't want to keep ya away from your goals. That would be pretty selfish of me now, wouldn't it?" Another pause. "i am just interested if you would like to see something before you leave, meet an old acquaintance if you will?"

Chara shook her shoulders in reply. "Sure, why not?" 

"Heh, i know a shortcut" he said and grabbed her hand, before they were teleported to a ledge of rock, just by a small, yet deep hole. By its side sat a sad and lonely yellow turtle. As they come closer, Chara could hear them sighting as if their heart would break.

"Hey, Al! What'ya doing?" Sans asked in greeting, startling the turtle who had been looking down into the dark abyss. Chara saw in surprise, as the other turned around, that instead of an ordinary turtle head, the creature's head was that of a half melted reptilian monster with round glasses and protruding teeth.

The turtle looked up at them with big tears in her eyes, but said nothing. 

"What even are you?" Asked Chara in a mocking manner.

"Um.. S-sorry! Hiya! I- I am a mocking turtle" she stuttered. "I-I my name is Alphys. B-b-but, once, I was a real reptical monster!" She looked down into the water again. 

"Why did you change?"

"I don-don't want-t to talk about it." Silence again "Well, I- I guess, you could say, that I have done a lot of bad things to other monsters. Things that I would rather forget, and now I have to pay the price." 

Chara came closer and sat down beside her. "I am not sure I understand, but what are you doing here?" 

"I w-was thinking of doing something cowardly." She pointed toward the deep hole. "N-noone knows what happens when one falls down, there are many possibilities. Maybe it will lead to the bottom of Wondertale, maybe it will lead to another dimension o-or maybe it doesn't even have an end." Alphys looked up at Sans and Chara with a faint smile. "What if it takes you out of this world, though? Out of this reality? It-it could maybe even remove you from this entire world and take you to a place where noone would even know you?"

"Huh? Well, why won't you try? All it takes is a fall" Chara asked. 

"Hey, kid, that's enough!" Sans said in angry tone. "You might not know the doc very well, but there are a lot of people who care for her, like Undyne, me, Metta-" 

"STOP!" Alphys shouted and put her hands in front of her mouth, when she noticed what she had just done. "Y-Yeah, you're right" Alphys said and wiped away her tears. Her eyes looked red and tired from lack of sleep. "I know, it's just silly of me to think that way, haha!" She rose to her feet and started walking, before she turned one more time toward them, her face showing a more genuine smile. "Thanks Sans, I appreciate what you said. I will think about it." She ran away with a quick goodbye on her lips. 

Chara made herself ready to stand up as well, when a blue force grabbed a hold of her soul. She looked up into Sans' glowing eyes, feeling a shill spread across her spine as she looked down into the dark abyss she was standing less then a meter away from.

As she feared, Chara was mercilessly thrown into the hole. As she fell into oblivion, she could hear a faint "get dunked on!" from above. 

_______________________________

Chara was never seen by her sister or the monsters of Wondertale ever again. 

_______________________________

In another place, a young girl with no memories of her past, woke up on a yellow bed of flowers.

-It sounds like it came from over here..." She could hear a young, male voice say between the buzzling in her head. "Oh! You've fallen down, haven't you... Are you okay? Here, get up..." She felt someone lift her up from the ground "Chara, huh? That's a nice name. My name is-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Why didn’t the teacher trust the cat monster?”
> 
> “Because he was a cheetah.”
> 
> THE END!! ^^
> 
> The Alphys part of this chapter was a bit inspired by this video on youtube, it's beautiful and totally worth checking out! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQRboZwDrOI
> 
> _________________________
> 
> Extra facts, to make some things more clear in the fanfic:
> 
> Hmm. Yes, Alphys is an amalgamate in this fanfic, but she isn't morphed together with Gerson!! Al put determination into herself, as to make herself stronger, just like she had with the queen - which is why the red determination could be seen when he died in chapter 5. (The queen and some other monsters asked to get more determination, to grow stronger.) Some people could take it and some not, Alphys is one of the people who started to melt instead - she melted together with one of her secret helpers in the lab (a turtle). 
> 
> The reason as to why Alphys didn't want to talk about the people Sans said still cared about her, was that she felt like Mettaton didn't care for her anymore (just like in the game) and she felt like she didn't deserve anyones love after what she had done. Also, she is a friend with Undyne in this fanfic, but this is a time before they become a pair. So, will Alphys take her own life in the end, like she does in some resets of the game? Who knows? You decide.
> 
> __________________________________
> 
> THANKS A LOT FOR READING!!! ^_^<3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry, I know I'm a bad writer, but decided to post this anyway. Also, note that english is not my first language...
> 
> I appreciate comments and kudos... If you want to give that to me. Thanks beforehand!
> 
>  
> 
> My tumblr: Esmiden


End file.
